It Only Hurts When I'm Breathing
by shadow21
Summary: Set after "Party On" Cody feels terrible after his trip with Bailey to the Chocolate Factory.  So he sings his depressions.  But is he the only one listening? Cailey oneshot


**Disclaimer: The Show belongs to Disney & The Song belongs to Shania Twain**

_(Flashback)_

_Sebastian Nougat: It is now time for the presentations of the hearts. Who would like to give the first presentation?_

_Cody: I would. Here Bailey, take a look at my cookie._

_Bailey:(Reading) "I've never stopped loving you, you're the one for me." Cody, I don't know what to say._

_Cody: You don't have to say anything. Let your heart speak for you.(Takes cookie from Bailey)_

_Bailey: I made mine for my dad saying I love and miss him._

_Cody: Oh, I see, um I'm just going to go ahead and go (leaves)._

_Bailey: Cody, wait! (Author's note: I made a few changes for the story, please bear with me)_

_(Cody's POV)  
_I walked along the dock area just thinking about everything that transpired between me and Bailey, wondering how things came to be. _Why did I have to make an idiot out of myself? _I thought. I was stupid to believe that she wanted me back. But I knew I had only myself to blame. She wasn't gonna be with me again, and I knew she wasn't. As I made my way back to the ship I thought about the many good times that she and I had, and how I didn't want them to end. I knew I messed up with the only girl that I ever loved. I walked into my cabin room and picked up the guitar Marcus gave me before he left the ship. I had been taking guitar lessons on the break before I returned to the S.S. Tipton. I went out to the stern of the boat, where I normally go when I just want to be by myself. It was after hours and no one normally came to this part of the ship, well, Bailey and I used to but now I've been coming down here many times by myself. I sat on the chair that was set up there propped the guitar on my lap, strummed a few notes then started to play a song

_(It Only Hurts When I'm Breathing by: Shania Twain)  
__Hope life's been good to you  
__Since you've been gone  
__I'm doing fine now  
__I've finally moved on  
__It's not so bad  
__I'm not that sad_

_(Bailey's POV)  
_I found myself waking up to a beautiful sound of a guitar playing. I snuck out of my room, following the sound of the guitar strum I was hearing. I then looked around the corner of the stern of the ship to see Cody with tears in his eyes playing a guitar. It took everything within me not to run to him and take him in my arms but instead I held back and listened in.

_(Back to song)  
I__'m not surprised just  
How well I've survived  
I'm over the worst  
And I feel so alive  
I can't complain  
I'm free again_

_And it only hurts when I'm breathing  
__My heart only breaks when it's beating  
__My dreams only die when I'm dreaming  
__So I hold my breath, to forget_

_(Cody's POV)_

I stopped playing, gave out a long sigh and began to put the guitar down continuously looking out to the moon shining over the ocean. I then touched my face and realized to my surprise I had been crying.

"Don't stop," I heard a voice say. I wiped my tears quickly and turned around.

"Bailey," I managed to whisper. I then turned my head. I didn't want her to know I was crying.

"Keep going," she then said sitting down in the chair next to me, "That sounded beautiful."

"Nah," I answered. "My voice isn't that good. But you can sing it."

"Me?" she asked.

"Yeah, your voice is amazing," I responded, "So I'll play, you sing."

I then restarted the tune I was singing.

_(Bailey singing)  
__Don't think I'm lying 'round  
__Crying at night  
__There's no need to worry  
__I'm really alright  
__I've never looked back  
__As a matter of fact_

_(Cody & Bailey)  
And it only hurts when I'm breathing  
__My heart only breaks when its beating  
__My dreams only die when I'm dreaming  
__So I hold my breath to forget_

_(Bailey)  
It only hurts…when I breathe…_

_(Cody)  
No I never looked back  
__As a matter of fact…_

_(Cody & Bailey)  
__And it only hurts when I'm breathing  
__My heart only breaks when its beating  
__My dreams only die when I'm dreaming  
__So I hold my breath to forget  
__(Song ends)_

I then stood up and began to walk off.

"Cody, wait!" Bailey then said grabbing my arm. "I need to know."

"Bailey, I'm sorry," I cut her off, "And not just for what happened at the factory. Everything. What happened in Paris. Our break up. It was all my fault."

"Don't say that," Bailey responded. "It was just as much my fault." She then touched my face. "And, I lied."

"About what?" I asked.

"About this," She said pulling out her cookie "This message wasn't for my dad. I wanted so bad to give it to you, but I was afraid because of everything that happened. The truth is breaking up was the worst experience I've ever had, and judging by you being out here it was probably the same for you."

"You're right," I answered, "The truth is I regretted breaking up with you five seconds after it happened, and all I desired was to make things right with you."

We then wrapped in the tightest embrace we had ever had in the longest time. We then looked into each other's eyes I saw tears emitting from hers. I then picked up my cookie that was beside my guitar.

"I thought you might want this again," I said giving her my cookie again. She took it and read it. "'My heart is forever yours.'" Bailey read tears in his eyes.

"The crazy chocolate guy let me make a few more, I kept this in case you may have-"

I was then interrupted by a pair of lips meeting mine. It was then my natural instincts took over as I started to kiss her back my arms resting around her back while hers were still embraced around my neck. We then broke apart looking into each other's eyes.

"So," I then said catching my breath, "Will you be my Bailey-bunny again?"

"Only if you'll be my Cody-kitten again." She responded.

"Read my lips." I said with a smile.

"No," She said seductively "Read mine." We then kissed again.

**This is just a Cailey fluff. This is a couple that seriously needs to get back together soon. Read and review and tell me what you think of my form of their reconciliation. But of course, NO FLAMES! Much appreciated. Keep supporting shadow21.**


End file.
